1. Field
Disclosed subject matter is in the field of semiconductor design and, more specifically, the use and implementation decoupling capacitors in standard cell designs.
2. Related Art
The use of decoupling capacitors in the design of electronic devices, including semiconductor devices designed using a library of standard cells, to achieve a more stable power state is well known. For example, some design methodologies may add decoupling capacitors across an entire device in a manner that is opportunistic with respect to available space within the design. Other approaches may tile decoupling capacitors uniformly across an entire device. While these and other approaches may be relatively simple to implement, they may not be optimal in terms of the amount of transient immunity they provide or the amount of device real estate dedicated.